Further North and Futher South
by LoveSavetheEmpty
Summary: The events after the end of North and South by Elizabeth Gaskell. What happened to Fred after he left? And will Margeret and John ever be left in peace?
1. Lost

**These are the events after the end of the BBC mini-series of North and South. I chose to use it** **because it integrates better with my writing but I have also used some of the ending from the original book.  
**  
Mr Thornton stared into Margaret's eyes, he was lucky.  
He had not expected her to take him, but the relief he felt when she did was almost greater than that of when Higgins told him she had a brother. He started with a small smile on his face, 'Miss Margaret Hale, what will my mother say?'  
'Well, I can easily tell you that,' Margaret had been smiling ever scince she borded the train, though she did feel a bit of pity for Mr Lennox, leaving him to return to London on his own was rather cruel. But he would be a gentalman about it, as always. 'I am sure her exact words will be 'That woman!' followed by a list of things that will make me feel completely insignificant!' Margaret smiled, she truly did believe that the indignant Mrs Thornton would say that.  
'Well to prevent her having too many things to complain about the correctness of the current affairs, I had better do it properly-' He paused and drew in a deep breath to prepare himself. 'Margaret, will you marry me?' Looking down at Margaret's small face, he saw a flush of colour, followed quickly by a sudden flicker of amusement.  
'Mr Thornton! How could you presume such things! I think you misunderstand me! I just needed to change trains.'  
His face filled with horror then realisation.  
'That is not funny Margaret,' he growled meanacingly, 'I have already misinterpreted your actions before, save me the angst of having that experience again.'  
Innocently Margaret whispered, 'Who ever said I was being funny.' as she nestled into Johns' arms.

They where both startled at the noisy opening of the carriage compartment and quickly drew away from each other, their embrace was not exactly polite in public.  
Standing in the doorway was a girl of about six, a chestnut plait fell limply over her shoulder, the other was being used in the place of a handkerchief to wipe away the steady flow of tears from her wide eyes.  
John muttered, something to the effect of wanting a peaceful journey with his fiancee, but Margaret instantly felt compassion for the distressed child.  
'What is the matter?' she said gently, as if she was talking to a scared rabbit, not wanting to frighten it away. But the words had no effect, the child carried on standing there, sniffing slightly. 'Where is your mother?'  
She finally spoke, though almost inaudible it came out with one breath, in a rush. 'I don't know- I went to find Father, but I could not and then I went back, but mother was not there. So- so- I don't know what to do-' she broke off into more tears.  
John was still sitting slightly dazed on the seat, he had not had much experience with children, other than the ones that worked in his mill. But he was determined to help Margaret find the child's mother.  
'Margaret, you inquire down the end of the train, I will take her to the guard at the front and inquire on the way.'  
With that they set off in opposite directions, John leading the little girl softly by the hand.

Almost at the end of the train, Margaret was giving up hope, maybe John had already found the girl's mother and they where happily reunited, but then again, maybe not.  
Opening the stiff sliding door to the last compartment Margaret recited her speech that had become practiced from repetition.  
'Excuse me, I am sorry to disturb you, but have you lost a child?'  
The man was facing away from her, wearing a dark coat that contrasted damatically with his dirty blond hair. For a moment Margaret thought he must be asleep and started to retreat, but he slowly turned his head towards her.  
They where plunged into darkness as the train entered a tunnel.  
'I am afraid I have not-' But as she turned to go he continued. 'But Miss Hale-' she turned around, startled by the mention of her name but the owner of the voice could not be seen in the darkness. 'I would not advise wandering around on your own. Who knows what someone would want to do with such an accomplished heiress as yourself.'  
'Sir- I would take it kindly if you did not talk to me like that. I am perfectly capable of dealing with any situation that I come across' Margaret's voice was stern but wavered slightly with doubt.  
'I was just warning you-' the voice was slightly menacing and it sent a chill down Margaret's spine. They where out of the tunnel now, but he had his back turned to her once again.  
'You may not be loved as well as you think.'  
'Margaret?' John's worried voice came from behind her. 'Are you alright?'  
'I-' But as she turned, the train jolted to a stop, sending the compartment door slamming into her and rendering her unconscious.  
"Margaret!' His reaction was instant, opening the door and carrying his fiancee into the now empty compartment.

**Hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter up soon!  
Please review!  
xx**


	2. Mrs Thornton, Present and Future

**Hi! Thank you everyone who has reviewed!  
I was looking forward to Mrs Thornton meeting Margaret** **as her future daughter-in-law.**  
**So, here it is!**

Opening the door Mrs. Thornton was astounded to find her son on the door step, with Margaret Hale leaning heavily on him. She ushered them quickly through to the drawing room seeing the strain on John's face.  
It was nearing the evening and the light was poor, but Miss Hale looked as white as a ghost. She seemed completely unaware of her surroundings, just staring off into the distance, as if she was traumatised from some event. What had she saved him from this time? Probably another raging mob wanting to kill him!  
'What on earth is she doing here? I thought she left with that lawyer of hers. He told me that they where getting married soon.' Leaning towards Margaret she talked slowly, as if to a small child but gradually getting faster, impatient at having to talk so slowly. 'I hope you will be happy and I look forward to dealing with him in the future. Though we-' indicating her son and herself. 'are soon to be departing. I gave our notice to Mr. Lennox, I hope you don't mind. He seemed happy that we will no longer be part of your life. I am sure he thought John was a bad influence.'  
'Mother stop-' Mr. Thornton's tone was commanding and it gave her a shock. He had not talked to her like that before he met Miss Hale, apparently they where a bad influence on each other.  
'Mother-' he took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself. He had not heard of Mr. Lennox's intentions. 'Margaret here is recovering from a faint, she needs to lie down'  
'But- but she was on the train to London-' Mrs. Thornton was rarely confused, but this was one of those rare occasions.  
'I will explain it all later.'  
'You are actually willing to give hospitality to this girl- who refused you?' The deep, worn lines of age and stress on Mrs. Thornton's face smoothed out with her incredulity at the situation.  
Meanwhile, Margaret had been leaning limply in Johns arms. She would have to help her, she knew her own son well enough to recognise the expression of determination in his eyes.  
'I suppose she is our landlady and we should respect her health.'

Margaret woke on the sofa. Her head was pounding and even the dim light from the lamps hurt her eyes. Images flashed before her, as if in a dream. A man in a dark coat, the darkness of the tunnel and finally the door sliding towards her.  
Hearing quiet voices she raised her head slightly to see over the arm of the sofa. Standing in the doorway was Mrs. Thornton and her son- John.  
'What do you mean you're going to marry her!' Mrs. Thornton's outraged whisper echoed slightly around the room.  
'Mother! Please don't sound so-' he could not think of the words. He loved Margaret with all his heart and yet he loved his mother too.  
'John, there are several problems with your proposition, the first is that she does not love you!' She stirred noisily to warn the pair in the doorway that she had woken up.  
'She's awake.' John whispered, padding softly over the floor to crouch down beside her. 'Margaret?' She smiled, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She would show Mrs. Thornton just how much she cared about her son.  
'John!' Embracing him in a slightly too familiar way she saw Mrs. Thornton's surprise show on her face, followed quickly by a deep frown.  
Mrs. Thornton believed that her son truly did love Margaret but she was not so sure if it was reciprocated. Her voice was resigned.  
'You can not marry, John.'

****

Nonchalantly he knocked on the tall wooden gate, the paint was pealing off, making 'Marlborough Mills' read 'Marlb-rou-h -ills'.  
They had gone into the factory, though it was most unlikely that Miss Hale worked there, she must live there. But why a wealthy woman choose to live in such a grimy and dismal place, with most things in disrepair he could not understand.  
Maybe he could get a job there or at least try and contact her again. But it must all be done inconspicuously, so the police could not easily get hold of him, they would all believe that she was seeing things.  
Making himself look like a local had been dirty business and his once smart clothes would have to be thrown away afterwards, especially his dark coat. On the other hand he had just swiped a tattered dress off a washing line for his daughter and matted her chestnut plaits.

**Thanks for all the reviews, they are brilliant. You will have to wait for a while for the next chapter, I will probably put up one every week. :)  
xx**


	3. Two Wives

**I actually finished this before I thought I would! That is a great achievement for one who always goes over deadlines :P**

'Why not!' he burst out, whirling round to his mother and startling Margaret in the process. Her answer was simple.  
'Because of Anne.'  
Margaret looked a him, doubt showing for the first time.  
'John, who is Anne?' A small collection of tears welled into her eyes, it was most unlike her but the rejection she felt was unbearable.  
'It doesn't matter Margaret. Remember Miss Latimer, she went to a Swiss finishing school. I courted her for a while, but she lost interest once the mill went down. Please forgive me, I should have told you.' John did not think Margaret would give up easily, he though he would have to spend hours convincing her that he had always loved her, not Anne. But Margaret was immediately forgiving and dropped the subject.  
'John, your past actions do not matter to me, we have the future and that is all that matters. If you forget my past mistakes, I will forget yours.'

****

Margaret was sitting, her posture relaxed and she was leaning against the arm of the sofa. As Mrs. Thornton was not there she could not correct her, in the past few days she had acted as she promised Margaret's mother and Margaret was pleased for this peaceful moment.  
Both Mrs. Thornton and John where in the factory, sorting out a problem with some new workers they had taken on now that the factory was up and running again.  
Not that Margaret never went into the factory, as a 'proper' young lady should not. But now that she was living with the Thornton's, even though she and John where not married yet, the factory was part of everyday life.  
There was a sudden knock at the front door and she heard one of the servants answer it. The sound of voices floated up the wide staircase and soon the owners of them arrived in the drawing room.  
The woman was young and her long brown hair was pinned up softly. She had a delicate, refined face and her posture was unnaturally upright. Margaret's eyes quickly skimmed over the woman's well dressed father. Evidently they where well off, judging by the ridiculous size of the woman's dress.  
She peered around the room expectantly and Margaret remembered her manners.  
'Good Afternoon, I am sorry, where you here to see Mrs. Thornton?'  
'No' The man stepped forward with a grandiose manner. 'We are here to see Mr. Thornton. Is he here?'  
'I am afraid not, he is in the mill with his mother. Is it urgent? I could send someone to retrieve him.'  
'No, no I will go and get him. Anne-' he turned and addressed his daughter. 'You stay here with-'  
It turned out that Margaret had not remembered her manners, having not given an introduction.  
'Margaret.' He was surprised at her first name being given, but continued.  
'Stay here with Margaret and I will go to fetch Mr. Thornton, I am sure he will come immediately.' At this he hurried out of the room and could be heard hurtling down the staircase.  
'Please - sit down. So, may I ask what your name is, as you know mine?'  
'Anne, Anne Latimer. We heard that the mill was working again, so decided to pay Mr. Thornton a visit, as he courted me in the summer. I suppose you are his cousin or some other relation, other wise you would not be alone in his house!'  
Anne talked so fast that Margaret could not object and just as she was about to Mr. Thornton walked purposefully in.  
Anne rushed over to him, as gracefully as she could and linked her arm with John's.  
'Oh, Mr Thornton! I have met Margaret, she is so kind, inviting me to sit down while father went to fetch you.' Her gushing speech was interrupted by confusion. 'Where is he?'  
'I have not seen you father, Miss Latimer. I see you have met my fiancee.' He spoke with heavy emphasis on the last two words but Miss Latimer took it the wrong way.  
'Well, I would not say that, you have not even proposed to me yet!' She leaned on Mr. Thornton adoringly while Margaret raised her eyebrows with a slight smirk. 'What?'  
And with Margaret's favorite smile Mr. Thornton said,  
'I wasn't talking to you.'

****

Mrs. Thornton was being stern with the new workers, they needed to work out that she was not to be messed with, before they did anything out of line.  
Having Mrs. Thornton talk down to him was frustrating, he was of the same status as her, but she just did not and could not know it. He was finding the work tough and his once soft hands where covered in blisters.  
'My little girl needs more pay!' his accent was well practiced and he sounded more like a local than some of them did. 'She has to work harder than an adult and it is even more dangerous, crawling under the machines rather than just working them. I have to remind her every time to get back when the sliding mechanism comes back!'  
'You do not need to work here, neither does she if you don't want to.'  
But with her father preoccupied with Mrs. Thornton he could not remind her, she did not move out the way.  
Her screams where drowned out by the machinery and the while cotton thread became, in some places, chestnut coloured.

**The poor little girl! Oh well :P  
Chapter 4 will most likely be next weekend, I manged to write fast this week!  
xx**


End file.
